Aftermath
by PrncssBunny
Summary: Sequel to 'Storm'  Set two months after Storm, finally NeoQueen Serenity is ready to tell her senshi everything..., strong language...  THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION. I have lost my inspiration. If interested, PM me.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is the long awaited sequel to Storm…. (( ok, maybe not long awaited, but it has been in high demand. ))

Aftermath

Chapter One

It had been two months since the sudden departure of NeoKing Endymion. All the scouts were shocked and puzzled by his sudden departure from the palace and Seiya's sudden arrival. After destroying her old bedroom that she and Endymion had shared, she took to her new chambers, and was rarely seen. Her scouts knew she was pregnant, and were worried for her health. But one scout in particular was especially worried, for she knew this was all her fault.

Setsuna kept to herself and knew that it was only a matter of time before her treachery was discovered and could only imagine what her queen had in store for her. She refused to see Endymion, knowing that if she continued, it would only add fuel to the fire. But what she couldn't understand was why Seiya had arrived when he did, and why, even though he was here, their Queen was still stricken with such a depression.

Endymion, after leaving the palace quietly, went into hiding, waiting the day when the scouts came looking for him. He knew they would, and he feared the wrath that he would feel from them. He knew they would die for her, as they time and time again. He knew that it was bound to come out; he was actually surprised that Serenity hadn't found out sooner about him and Setsuna. They had been sleeping together for several years, ever since they had became the rulers of Crystal Tokyo. Endymion shook his head and ran a hand through his hair as he thought about the fact that he may never see his daughter.

"How could I be so stupid?" Endymion shouted as he slammed his fist on the table he was sitting at. "I had it all, but I had to throw it away."

Back at the palace, the scouts grew more and more worried as each day passed by. Finally Seiya began to get impatient and went to Serenity's room and knocked loudly.

"Odango, it's me," Seiya shouted and waited. He heard a faint "enter" and proceeded into her room. The sight he beheld made his heart break. His sweet Odango was sitting there on the edge of her bed, her hair had lost its usual shine, her eyes, their normally lively color, was dull and lifeless.

"Yes, Seiya?" Serenity said lifelessly as she turned towards him. He rushed to her side and took her in his arms and noticed the rise in her stomach.

"This isn't healthy for you or the baby," Seiya said as he felt Serenity lay her head on his shoulder. "You need to talk about what happened."

Serenity began to sob, "I know I need to, but I cannot help but feel like I am destroying two lives. I hate Endymion so much for how he hurt me, but I don't know if I can destroy the life of my child's father."

Seiya pulled her tighter and felt anger towards Endymion for putting Serenity in a position like this, "You are too sweet. What do you think your child would say if she knew? He was the one who betrayed you, not the other way around. I have kept my mouth shut for your sake, but it is time that you come forward to your senshi. They need to know what happened. They are your protectors, how can they protect you if you will not say anything?"

Serenity thought for a moment, then pulled away from him and looked him in the eye, "You are right. You are exactly right." Serenity stood and walked to her vanity, then turned to Seiya, "Gather my senshi in the throne room immediately. I will be there momentarily. It is time." Seiya nodded, slightly bowed and then left the room.

Seiya found all the senshi sitting in a parlor that Serenity had had made especially for them. They all stood when he entered the room.

"What has happened?" Sailor Mercury asked.

Seiya nodded, "All of you are to report to the throne room immediately under NeoQueen Serenity's orders."They all nodded and began to leave the room and head for the throne room, only Sailor Pluto stayed behind.

"Do you know what this is about?" She asked Seiya calmly, fearing his answer.

"Your queen is finally ready to confide in her senshi about the problems with her King," was all Seiya would tell her. Seiya did not know why, but he could feel that there was something that Setsuna wasn't telling, and he was sure that it was about to come out.

It was almost twenty moments later when Serenity came into the throne room and found all of her senshi and Seiya waiting for her. She looked radiant as she graced the room with a silvery gown that made her look like an angel and hugged her growing stomach perfectly.

"I am sorry it took me so long. I needed to shower and make myself look more presentable," Serenity said as she went to her throne and sat down slowly. "Now I know you all must have questions regarding the current events that have taken place over the past two months. But first, let me explain the things that have happened and hopefully that will answer them for you." All the scouts stood at attention as they waited for their queen to speak.

"Two months ago, during the Planetary Alliance Meetings, I had decided to return back to palace early to tell Endymion the news about my pregnancy. Well, when I returned home and went to find my husband," Serenity paused as the memories of that night haunted her. "I found my husband in bed with another woman." Shocked gasps escaped the senshi. "The worst part was that this woman was supposed to be one of my most trusted friends." Serena stopped as she let the information sink into her senshi's minds. They all knew that her most trusted friends were them. Suddenly realization hit her inner senshi's minds.

"Who was it?" Sailor Mars demanded.

"I don't understand," Sailor Venus said. "None of us would ever do something like that."

"We all know how much in love with Endymion you are," Sailor Jupiter said concerned. No one noticed Sailor Pluto staring at the ground, no one except Seiya. It wasn't too long before he put two and two together.

"Oh hell no!" Seiya shouted and Sailor Pluto's wide eyes met his. Serenity immediately turned towards him. "I'm sorry Serenity, but I cannot believe she would do that!"

The rest of the scouts stared at him, "WHO?" They all followed Seiya's gaze until it came to rest on Sailor Pluto's shame stricken face.

"You BITCH!" Sailor Jupiter spat as she slapped Pluto across the face. "How could you? Serenity is our Queen! But more importantly, she is our FRIEND! How could you betray that?" Pluto looked up to see the pain on her Queen's face. Sailor Mars glared at Pluto, Venus couldn't believe what she had heard, and Mercury was shocked.

"You!" Mercury cried. "You were the one who always claimed that Serenity had a destiny to fulfill. It was because of you that she gave up having REAL love, not always being stood up and getting left behind by someone who was supposed to love her. And now it is because of YOU that our Queen has had her heart broken. How can you call yourself one of the Queen's Protectors? What would Queen Selenity say if she knew about this?" Pluto was shocked that timid Mercury was tearing into her. "I for one am ashamed for you to even BE a senshi like us! How do you think ChibiUsa is going to take this when she asks her mother why her father isn't here?"

Pluto gasped, she had never even thought about that. Her eyes began to water up as she walked up to her Queen and knelt on one knee, "I await your punishment, my Queen."

Serenity thought for a moment, then turned to Pluto, "As of now, I order you to return to your chambers and will have guards posted at all times until we return. I must think upon your punishment." Serenity looked to her other scouts, "As for the rest of us, I have discovered where my _husband_ is hiding and it is time that we bring him back to face his treachery."

Sailor Venus stepped forward beside Pluto glaring at her before turning to Serenity, "Shall we bring him to you, majesty?"

A devious smile spread across Serenity's face, "Yes, bring him to me so I can deliver his punishment." The four inner senshi walked out of the throne room. "Seiya?" Serenity said softly. Seiya stepped forward and bowed his head to her. "Please go with them and make sure he cooperates with my senshi." Seiya nodded and left to follow the other senshi. All that was left in the throne room was Serenity and Sailor Pluto.

"You are lucky the outer senshi weren't here for this little announcement," Serenity said coldly. "What do you think Sailor Saturn would do to you?"

Pluto looked terrified at that thought. She had never heard her Queen speak with such coldness, "I am truly sorry…"

"How long?"

Pluto looked down, "Too long…"

"Before we were married?" Serenity asked.

"No, it was after," Pluto replied terrified.

"How long after?"

"Just after you were made King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo," Pluto said as she cringed.

"Hmm," Serenity said. "That long, huh? It just baffles me that someone that ChibiUsa admires would do this to her. If you wanted him so badly, why didn't you just leave me be? I understand the entire threat to the future at that point in time, but what about now? You must know that I will never let him rule beside me, especially now that it seems he would rather have you in his bed."

"Please, my Queen, let me explain," Pluto insisted.

"I think not," Serenity spat at her. "There is no need to explain. Your two's actions pretty much speak for themselves. Guards," Serenity called. "Take Sailor Pluto to her chambers and make sure she doesn't leave." Sailor Pluto stood as she was escorted out of the throne room and to her chambers.

A/N: That was it… the first chapter of Aftermath… the sequel to my first fanfic, _Storm. _I hope you all liked it… more will be coming soon…

Let me know what you all think!

--Bunny


	2. Chapter 2

Aftermath

Chapter Two

It took no time at all for the senshi and Seiya to find Endymion. The Endymion they found; however, made them all cringe. He looked as though he hadn't slept in days and when the senshi showed up, he stood, knowing what lied ahead.

"NeoKing Endymion, we are ordered to take you before NeoQueen Serenity to face the consequences on your treason to the Queen," Sailor Mars said, preparing for resistance.

"You may choose to come quietly or we will take you by force," Sailor Jupiter added.

Endymion hung his head in shame, "I will go quietly. I deserve to be brought before my Queen and answer for my actions." He walked towards the scouts quietly and let them take lead him away. He briefly noticed that Seiya stood beside the senshi wondering '_What is he doing here?'_

It was almost two hours before they reached the palace. Sailor Venus and Mercury were sent ahead to alert their presence to Serenity, so that she would be ready to see them. When Sailor Mars, Jupiter and Seiya arrived with Endymion, the guards immediately put him into shackles and led him to the throne room, where Serenity was waiting.

Sailor Venus and Mercury were standing beside Serenity as she sat on her throne and as soon as Endymion was brought to the middle of the room, Sailor Mars stood beside Mercury and Sailor Jupiter stood beside Venus. Seiya stood behind Serenity with a comforting hand on her shoulder. Endymion noticed the warm smile that Serenity bestowed upon Seiya just before she turned a stern look to him.

"Guards, will you please bring Sailor Pluto here so she may also receive her punishment as well?" Serenity said calmly. The guards nodded curtly and went to retrieve Pluto. Endymion kneeled before Serenity, silently pleading her to speak to him. He had never before seen the cold look in her eyes as she stared at him. It seemed like an eternity to Endymion before the guards brought in Sailor Pluto. Endymion tried to look at her out of the corner of his eyes, but she kept her shame filled eyes fixated on Serenity as she stood.

"Sailor Pluto," Serenity started. "It pains me to even have to face the fact that you have committed treason against your queen. And yet, you have." Serenity sighed before continuing. "As I cannot strip you of your station as Sailor Pluto, nor can I strip you of your duties as Guardian of Time. I can; however, banish you to the Gates of Time for all eternity. You shall no longer be allowed to live as we live. You shall live outside of time, and must live on as simply an observer. As many would like to see you dead for your crimes against me, I simply cannot be that cruel. But, the crimes you have committed cannot simply go unpunished, so I am sorry, but you will be leaving for the Gates of Time at sundown. You are dismissed." Sailor Pluto rose and followed the guards that led her back to her room.

Once Pluto left the throne room, the air seemed to grow tense. Sighing, Serenity sat back down on her thrown as she suddenly felt light-headed. Seiya swiftly moved to her side and knelt.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

Serenity smiled weakly, "Yes, Seiya. I am fine. I'm just a little light-headed is all."

Sailor Mercury placed her hand on Serenity's shoulder, "Are you sure you are alright to continue? We do not want you putting too much stress on yourself or the baby." Endymion looked at how much Serenity was starting to show and felt a sense of pride that it was his child she was carrying.

"Maybe you're right. I have been under too much stress as it is. I do not need to be putting myself through more. Have Endymion placed under arrest and put him in one of the spare rooms in the east wing. We will continue in the morning," Serenity said as Seiya moved to help her stand.

"Shouldn't he be put in a dungeon or something?" Sailor Venus exclaimed and Endymion winced.

Serenity shook her head, "No. I will not display that kind of cruelty. Even though he has done me wrong, I simply cannot be that cruel. Seiya, could you please help me get to my chambers. Mercury, after everything is settled, can you come to my chambers and make sure the baby is fine?" Mercury nodded and Endymion couldn't help but feel worried over his wife's condition.

Sailor Mars stepped down from the side of Serenity and moved to lift Endymion off the floor and with the help of Sailor Jupiter, led him from the throne room. Seiya helped get Serenity into her chambers and left the room so that Sailor Venus and Mercury could help her relax. Seiya; however, decided to have a little talk with Endymion.

Endymion sat on the small bed as he stared out the window and watched as the sun gets closer to the horizon. _'Soon Setsuna will be leaving for the Gates of Time,'_ he thought. Suddenly he heard a stern voice speaking to the guards placed outside his door, and soon his door was being opened and Seiya walked into his room.

"What are you doing here?" Endymion asked as he turned to look at Seiya. "Come to gloat about how you are able to claim her heart now?"

Seiya stifled a laugh, "Is that what you think this is about?" Endymion just stared at him. "You are some piece of work, you know? All I asked of you was to protect her…Hell, the last time I saw Odango, all she could talk about was how much she loved you. Even though I could have loved her better than you ever could…. She still stayed loyal to you! And then several years later, I am called here by her cries of pain… and it's all because of YOU!" Endymion sighed as he held his head in his hands. "How could you do that to the one you are suppose to love?! The one who you are to have a child with?"

"Don't you think I have thought all of this?" Endymion shouted as he leapt to his feet. "I have had two months to think all of this. I realize the mistake I have made. I have ruined not only my life, but also the woman I have loved for centuries and our DAUGHTER! There is no way I could feel as badly as I do now. Because of my selfish actions, I will never get to watch my own daughter grow up!" Endymion sat back down and held his head once more. Silence fell over the two men as they were both lost in thought. "Do you love her?" Endymion asked.

Seiya looked down, "Yes. I love her with all my heart and soul."

"I know I have no right to ask a favor of you, but will you do me this; take care of her for me. Take care of Serenity and love her as I could not." Seiya nodded. "One more thing. I know it is a little weird for me to ask, but would you please be the father to ChibiUsa that I cannot? I need to know that she will have a father in her life. And if you love Serenity as you claim, this should not be to tough of a task."

Seiya sighed and started for the door, pausing to look back at him, "Even without you asking it of me, I would have. I already plan to be the father to her daughter… a better father than you could ever be." And with those words, Seiya left the room and left Endymion to his thoughts.

As the sun dipped low behind the horizon, Sailor Pluto was led to the great hall, where she was met by her fellow scouts, and Endymion was escorted to the great hall by Seiya. Both Seiya and Endymion stays silent as they watched as Serenity placed a set of gold bracelets onto Sailor Pluto's wrists.

"These bracelets will make it so you will no longer be able to enter any time stream. It is with a heavy heart that I banish you to the gates of time for all eternity," Serenity said as she waived the floor length scepter containing the Silver Crystal sitting on a crescent moon high into the air, and Sailor Pluto vanished, never to be seen again. The scouts next turned to Endymion.

"Endymion, come forth," Sailor Venus announced. Endymion stepped forth willingly.

"Endymion," Serenity said. "It is time I deliver your punishment. I cannot banish you from Earth for you are its guardian. However, you are stripped of your title as NeoKing and will return to your solitude outside of Crystal Tokyo. For not only our sake but also the sake of our child, I will not announce it publicly as to why you have departed."

Endymion nodded, "May I ask one more thing?"

"You may ask, but I cannot guarantee I will grant it."

"I wish to be released from our marriage. That way you will be able to take a new king to rule beside you," Endymion said.

"Always the one to think rationally," Sailor Mars mumbled.

Serenity thought for a moment, "I will grant your request. I agree with you. I will need to take a new King when I see fit."Endymion bowed his head to Serenity, and she, to everyone's surprise, bowed her head to him. "Guards, you may return him to his home." The guards came and took him away.

A/N: So there you have it… Chapter 2… Yeah I know, Endymion may seem like a bit of a wimp in this chapter, but if you really think about it, he was being the "mature" one (( as usual )) so I just wanted to give everyone a heads up about that.. I did intend him to be this way and it did have a reason for it. Basically, he figured what he had done and he knew that he had no right or reason to act defensive and what-not… now as to whether we will see Endymion again….hmmm.. I don't know….

R + R please!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know it has been a while since I have updated… but there has been a lot of tiring things that has happened lately. So here it is, chapter three, and I hope all of you who are eagerly awaiting its arrival, are pleased by my efforts. I also apologize if it is not up to the standards as you are used to reading from me.

Chapter 3

Serenity stood outside on the balcony as the nighttime air blew through her long silvery hair, her hand lying gently upon her ever growing stomach. _'Soon my daughter, soon it will be time for your arrival.'_It had been a month since Sailor Pluto and Endymion's trial and she was finally able to move on with her life. The kingdom was in shock as to NeoKing Endymion's sudden departure, but Serenity stayed true to her word, and no one knew of his treason. Her child was growing strong, she could feel her spirit as the time moved forward. Serenity was started as a hand suddenly fell gently upon her shoulder.

"My Queen, are you alright?" Sailor Venus asked when Serenity turned. "I was worried when you didn't answer when I knocked."

"Yes, Venus, I am quite alright," Serenity said as she began to walk back inside her chambers.

"How are you doing really?" Venus asked as she followed Serenity inside the room. "I have noticed changes in you lately."

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked innocently. In truth, she knew what she was asking. Serenity had been acting more strangely than usual.

"You seem to be going to great lengths to conceal your true thoughts and feelings," Venus replied. "All of us are very worried about you. Do you want to talk to me about it? You know I will keep everything in confidence."

Serenity sighed, "I know you will, Venus. There have been many things weighing on my mind. The truth is that I am scared. It has been three months since Seiya arrived and I am just scared that out of the blue he will have to leave me again."

"You love him, don't you?" Venus asked, even though she felt that she already knew the answer.

Serenity sighed once more, this time sitting on the side of her large bed, "When I found out that Endymion had betrayed me, I felt as though my world had shattered. I never believed that my heart could love again. But now…" Serenity turned to her long time friend. "Everyday that passes, he fills my heart more and more. He has already told me that when the time comes, he will remain by my side to help me with ChibiUsa. To be the father that Endymion can not. But I cannot help the fact that he has began to fill my heart with so much love, more love than I ever felt for Endymion."

"But isn't that a good thing?" Venus asked puzzled.

"I don't know!" Serenity exclaimed as she lay back onto her bed. "It is a good thing for it means that my broken heart can love again, but it is not because… What if he is forced to leave me again? I do not think my heart could take it."

Venus looked upon her Queen with much remorse. "Serenity, believe me when I say that it is a far harder thing to deny your love for him than to simply allow your love for him to take its course. You may be surprised. Your love for him could very well be the thing that keeps him here." She smiled inwardly as she knew that Seiya loved her with every beat of his heart and had already commissioned to his Queen to remain by Serenity's side, and she had quickly agreed. She knew that Seiya was deeply worried about his love by was patiently waiting until she was ready to come to him with her thoughts. "You know what I think you should do?"

Serenity lifted herself up on one elbow and turned to her side, "What?"

Venus allowed her smile to show, "I think you should tell him how you feel and see what he has to say."

Serenity nodded and sat up, "You are right. I have been hiding for too long. I need to be honest with myself and with Seiya. First thing tomorrow morning, I will go to him and tell him how I feel. But right now, I must get to sleep."

Venus nodded and walked towards the door, "Remember Serenity, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I am always here." And with those words, she walked out of Serenity's chambers, feeling very pleased with herself.

Serenity sat there for a moment, thinking over what Venus told her. Smiling she made her decision, tomorrow she would tell Seiya that she was in love with him and hopefully, he would tell her that he was in love with her.

A/N: There you have it… Chapter three… You know the drill… R +R… let me know what you all think.


	4. A word from the author

A word from the author:

I am terribly sorry that I haven't been able to update sooner… But between writer's block and lack of time… well, I kinda had to force myself to sit down and write this. I am going to try to go back to my original idea, basically try to put up at least one new chapter every week.. Whether I do it or not, well, all I can say is that I will try. I will hopefully have the next chapter up in a few days.. if that.

3 Bunny


End file.
